


I Always Have

by Demonangel_13, FukazeJin



Series: You Are The One [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author is hiding from society, I Tried, I'm Sorry, I'm no good at romance, M/M, Riding, The Author Is NOT Sure, Titles were always the problem, Wall Sex, We tried, Why Did I Write This?, bad writing probably, but not really, my pathetic attempt at sweet smut, or in tagging, what have I done to these middle schoolers, where the sweet part may be missing if not lacking, with DA13 btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonangel_13/pseuds/Demonangel_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukazeJin/pseuds/FukazeJin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima had always waited for this opportunity, to finally touch his best friend so intimately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Have

**Author's Note:**

> FJ here,  
> I finished writing the middle part last year ~~(I'm bad at beginnings and endings)~~ , we only took this long because we are such angels to our parents... ~~not planning on ruining that yet~~.  
>  we sorta finished the whole damn thing in public. _Again_. So, ummm, sorry in advance?
> 
> this quite short compared to An Admiration so >_>
> 
> after this is an omake for this chap :3
> 
> I shall now go back to my cave and hide QAQ

His thoughts were a haze throughout the ride. He can’t believe he just agreed to come to Tsukki’s home _when no one else was around_ , but their _“activity”_ earlier was even more unbelievable.

Tsukki lead the way to his house, his watchful eyes never leaving the boy, who only blushed whenever he turned to look only to be caught by those golden eyes.

As soon as they entered the house, Yamaguchi was shoved face first to the wall. Tsukishima was staring hungrily at him.

He did his best to keep his mouth shut to prevent his voice from leaking. But it was hard with Tsukki practically growling against his ear, added with the pressure pressed on his lower back.

He couldn’t help the moan that escaped him. Tsukishima sucked on his exposed neck, starting with his nape. Every suckling noise echoed in the quiet hallway, both of them were too impatient that they didn’t even wait till they got inside Tsukishima’s room.

His roaming hands stripped the freckled boy of his pants and all, letting it slip down and pool around his ankles

Yamaguchi’s legs were visibly trembling, Tsukishima involuntarily licked his lips. He planted a gentle kiss on the smaller boy’s flushed ears and caressed his hardening cock.

Yamaguchi’s mouth hung wide open, gasping for air and still managed to keep his voice down. Although his drool was dripping on the side of his mouth.

“Just let it out, no one will hear you.” Tsukishima whispered against Yamaguchi’s ears. That was the first actual sentence that has been spoken since the train ride.

Yamaguchi didn’t know whether it was Tsukki’s husky voice, or the way his hot breath ghosted on his ear, **_or_** the actual sentence. He just came too quickly, on the taller blond’s hands and at the wall.

He was so embarrassed that he didn’t know if he should apologize, or should he just simply hide, and if possible, never see the light of the day again. Or should he just do both? Or maybe he should just die in shame?

He was so distracted that he barely noticed Tsukki’s chuckling.

“You came from just that?” he wore that usual arrogant smirk. “ _Tadashi~_ you’re so cute”

Yamaguchi grew more scared of Tsukishima, he still wasn’t aware of the part of him that wants Tsukishima to unravel him completely bare.

Tsukishima slipped his sticky fingers into Yamaguchi’s mouth, earning a surprised muffled yelp from the smaller boy.

“ _Lick it._ ” The tall blond ordered, his mouth still curled up in a predatory smile. Those arrogant eyes behind his glasses still leering down on the freckled boy’s body as if he was fucking him in many different ways in his mind.

Hesitantly, the boy began to suck the disgusting liquid off the blond’s long fingers, slow and wet.

Tsukishima continued to mark Yamaguchi’s sensitive back as he slipped off his uniform and shirt. The temperature seemed to rise even though the sun has already set.

He twisted and curled his fingers inside Yamaguchi’s wet cavern before he withdrew it. His other hand still pumping at Yamaguchi’s hard-on

“Ngh… Tsukki…?”

Tsukishima sealed Yamaguchi’s breathing with a deep kiss. His wet fingers prodded at the smaller boy’s entrance, circling the twitching ring of flesh before inserting it inside.

Yamaguchi moaned into Tsukishima’s mouth as the blond deepened the kiss, driving Yamaguchi into suffocation.

Tsukishima added another finger too soon, thrusting it inside Yamaguchi, stretching it to prepare his tight walls for something bigger.

Yamaguchi saw whites in his vision, either from the fingers that brushed against his prostate or that he needs oxygen at that very moment because he was already feeling lightheaded.

Tsukishima was the one who broke the kiss, Yamaguchi did his best to catch his breath among his strained moans. But breathing became hard when Tsukishima added his third finger, mercilessly thrusting it against his prostate over and over.

“Tsu…kki.” Yamaguchi moaned as he called Tsukishima’s name, and the sweet sound of his voice went directly to Tsukishima’s cock.

Tsukishima pulled out—causing Yamaguchi to whine—and hurriedly turned the freckled boy to face him. His golden irises glinted behind his glasses as lustful gaze drank the sight of the flustered and semi-dazed face underneath him.

“ _My name_ …” Tsukishima liked the sound of Yamaguchi calling him so breathlessly, he liked the way the boy clung to him desperately.

The sun has fully set, and their only source of light in this dark hallway was the moonlight slipping through the windows. But Tsukishima could imagine how lusciously pink Yamaguchi’s lips are.

“K…Kei…..”

Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi up in an embrace and whispered into his ear, “Yes.”

He leaned against the other wall and pushed down Yamaguchi on all fours, he unzipped his pants and removed his boxers, his erection springing upright. He could barely restrain himself.

“ _Suck_.” He commanded.

Yamaguchi reluctantly opened his mouth, his trembling fingers took hold of the erection. The hot breath brushing against the tip was already driving Tsukishima crazy but he kept his cool.

He inhaled and took the length into his mouth.

Inside Yamaguchi’s mouth was hot. His inexperienced tongue carefully wrapped itself around the blond’s length, his teeth barely avoiding the sensitive skin. His head bobbed back and forth in a chaotic rhythm, but even so, Tsukishima couldn’t help but moan.

Yamaguchi was starting to get dizzy due to the lack of oxygen, but before he could pull away, Tsukishima’s hand found his head and gripped it in place.

“Cumming—!” was all he could blurt before he released inside the smaller boy’s mouth.

Yamaguchi gagged and coughed, but Tsukishima quickly held his chin and covered his mouth, his look telling him to swallow the thing.

Instinctively, he gulped the bitter liquid, and tried to not throw up.

Tsukishima pulled the brunet up and guided his entrance towards his cock. He held tight around Tsukishima and braced himself for the pain.

Tsukishima pushed against Yamaguchi’s twitching entrance slowly, as if he’s afraid that _his_ Tadashi might break. 

Tadashi gasped and moaned at the sensation, the painful penetrating sensation that made him feel so full, his grip on Tsukishima’s back getting painfully tighter, but the tall blond ignored the pain on his back. ‘ _I think it will bruise’_ he thought.

He was fully sheathed, the brunet clenching his walls around the blond’s length tight. Tsukishima waited for Yamaguchi to adjust, but the smaller one’s breathing was too erratic.

“Tadashi, relax.” He tried to assure Yamaguchi, but a frown formed on his lips. “It really hurts but you have to calm down so it won’t be painful."

Yamaguchi panicked when he heard Tsukki say _“It really hurts”_ and did his best to relax, the helpless look on his face was adorable, and Tsukishima couldn’t help but peck at his forehead.

This caught Yamaguchi off guard, his breathing slowly returned to normal. Tsukishima felt Tadashi’s walls loosen around his member.

He smiled and started thrusting slowly, setting a gentle pace. Tsukishima supported the smaller boy’s weight, pulling him up in each thrust. Yamaguchi found comfort on the tall blond’s shoulders as his voice grew unrestrained.

He pulled the tall blond closer, grinding his neglected member against their bodies. His voice hot and erotic against Tsukishima Kei’s ears, speeding their slow pace and sending Yamaguchi over the edge.

Yamaguchi was now supporting his own weight as he yielded to Tsukishima’s pace, moving his hips to meet every thrust. The wet noise of skin slapping against skin rattled all of Yamaguchi’s reason.

He felt that he was close. Tsukishima seemed to have sensed it, because he settled Yamaguchi's back down on the floor without stopping and changed the angle of his thrusts immediately finding Yamaguchi’s sweet spot.

He began aiming for the prostate, each push was forceful, each leaving him breathless. His eyes was glazed with pure lust reflecting the dazed eyes below him, every moan escaping Tadashi was of pleasure.

He could no longer think, not like this, not with Tsukki violating him, clearly driven purely by desire. All he could do was to respond, moan, and scream.

“Kei!” he called, and he was close, very close to the climax.

Kei nodded, and with one final thrust, they both came.

Tadashi tipped his head backward, exposing his neck to Kei, who took the opportunity to leave his last mark. He arched his back as he felt Kei’s warmth flowing inside him, sloshing inside his walls were Tsukki’s seed. His own load was scattered across his own torso.

Tsukishima was panting, his breath mingling with Tadashi’s, both were exhausted and dazed. Tadashi rested his head on Tsukki’s shoulder, slowly nodding off.

Tsukishima could only stare, mesmerized by the boy’s tranquil face. He was still inside, but he was too exhausted to carry the boy’s weight to pull out.

“Tadashi…” his voice trailed off. Yamaguchi seemed to have already fallen asleep, but he snuggled closer to Tsukishima’s shoulder as if to indicate reaction.

Tsukishima’s face relaxed, a warm smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Words poured out subconsciously, but he didn’t try to stop it.

“I love you Tadashi. I always have.”


End file.
